


Magic Rush [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Branding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fuck or die/the apocalypse, written for challenge 2 of the 2012 summer pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The punishment for trespassing on the Druid lands was death. Arthur trespassed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Rush [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451329) by [sheswatching (cheese)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching). 



 

** **

 

**Title:** Magic Rush   
**Fandom:**  Merlin (TV)  
**Pairing:**  Merlin/Arthur Pendragon   
**Author:**  Sheswatching  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud  
**Length:**  0:05:47

**Text:** [Here](http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/451329)

**MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/32imkgf1hnmhaf6/Magic_Rush_podfic.mp3)

 


End file.
